Somewhere Only We Know
by juleeahchan
Summary: In a scenery of flowers and people, I only saw you, just you. A story of drama, romance and conflict between a particular brother and her, a story where two people learn the real meaning of trust, understanding and love. Natsume x Ema pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The sunset and the flower_

"_I remember it, it was the beginning of winter when I first saw her. In the church where our parents got married, I saw her, Ema Hinata, my new little sister._

_This is where my story with her begins"_

Wedding preparations were being held in the Asahina family. The anticipated wedding of Miwa Asahina and Rintaro Hinata was happening today. The Asahina brothers and their new sister, Ema were wearing beautiful outfits, from crisp and sharp suits, to Ema's gorgeous pink dress.

"The place here is so stunning" Ema said while observing the place where the ceremony would be held.

"To be expected from a wedding," replied Juli, Ema's friend squirrel.

Ema heard a noise from the chapel doors. Curious, she peeped inside the chapel to see what was happening. There, she saw a man with hair as orange as the sunset and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Who are you?" The orange haired man asked. Still dumbfounded, Ema replied

"I-I am—" as she was cut by her brother Tsubaki. "This is our _imouto-chan_, Natsume," he said proudly as he went to Natsume with Azusa following behind.

"I-it's nice to meet you Natsume-kun" Ema said while bowing her head. "Yay! Finally, we're complete!" Wataru exclaimed.

"What?" Ema asked, confused.

Tsubaki placed his arm around Natsume's neck and said, "Yup, this is the 7th son, Asahina Natsume, me, him and Azusa are triplets!"

"Triplets?!" Ema said as her eyes widened at her discovery.

Everyone nodded.

"And there you have it" Tsubaki said.

"Huh?" Ema asked.

"We're the Asahina brothers! All thirteen of us!" Wataru excitedly said

Ema took her time to absorb everything that just happened and then lifting her head, she smiled and said, "Please take care of me!"

The brothers smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDDING CEREMONY<strong>

As the brothers were preparing for the wedding Miwa spoke to Ema,

"So Ema, have you met everyone yet?" she asked

"Yes, I just met Natsume awhile ago." Ema replied.

Miwa smiled and said "Please have fun and take care of them too ok? I know they can be a handful sometimes but they really are excited about you."

Ema, surprised said, "Of course, I will, I am also excited, I've never had siblings before so this is new for me, but I know that it will be fun"

Miwa, smiling lovingly, gently stroked Ema's hair and said "Thank you, Ema"

Ema smiled back and said, "It's nothing"

The ceremony was starting and as the music started playing the church doors opened everyone in the sides looked at the door's direction to see the people walking the aisle. Bridesmaid by bridesmaid started passing by when finally, just in front of the ring bearer, the last bridesmaid, Ema was slowly walking on the aisle.

Ema's presence was captivating and every brother's eyes were on her.

"_I'm so nervous walking on this aisle, what if I trip?" _Ema thought as she was approaching the end of the walk.

She headed to the side and stayed there until the bride and the groom reached the altar and finally, everyone sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER THE WEDDING CEREMONY<strong>

"_When the wedding ceremony ended, everyone headed for the wedding reception which was in an open area, in a garden._

_At the time that everyone was eating and exchanging conversations with everyone, I was looking for her, for Ema._

_When I finally saw her, I approached her and I said…"_

"Hey." Natsume said approaching Ema with a drink in his hand.

Turning around, Ema said "Hey"

"Sorry, but I don't think I was able to introduce myself earlier, I'm Asahina Natsume, the 7th son in the family. Sorry I wasn't able to meet you sooner, as you know, unlike the others, I live separately because of my work" He said as he explained.

"Oh, well I'm Ema Hinata, from now on I'm going to be your little sister, please take care of me" She said smiling vibrantly.

"M-me as well, p-please take care of me" Natsume replied looking at the other way, blushing.

"_In that beautiful scenery full of flowers and people, I looked at her as she smiled at me._

_I saw her smiling as her brown hair was swaying with the wind_ _and a part of me at that time thought that she would just be this cute, little sister of ours named Ema Hinata but I didn't know that at that time, I've already seen someone that I wanted to spend of my life with. I didn't know at that time, this person, this girl would be someone who'd change all of us brothers."_

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Beautiful Photographs _

"_After she properly moved into the house, a few days after the wedding, I always stopped by the Sunrise Residence just to see her, we'd have casual conversations and sometimes I'd even have dinner with my brothers._

_Everything just seemed so perfect, I remember me and my brothers before, and we weren't always having dinner together like now, I think it has something to do with her. She's changed all of us; she gave a bright and lighter atmosphere every time she was with us. I really admire her for that."_

The Asahina brothers: Masaomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke and Wataru were all gathered to get ready for dinner.

"Huh? Where's Ema?" asked Yusuke

"Oh yeah, where is onii-chan?" Wataru followed

"She said she was going to pick up something." Ukyo replied as he placed the food on the dinner table.

"Then, is she going to eat with us?" Azusa asked.

"I think so, she said it was going to take a few minutes." Replied Ukyo

"Then, we should all wait for her until she comes back" suggested Yusuke

"Huuuh? Are you doing this to make us starve Yusuke-kun?" complained Tsubaki, while the others just laughed at the two brothers' mini fight.

"I'M HOME! SORRY I WAS LATE" yelled Ema as she approached the dining table with a gift-wrapped box in her hand.

"Huh, what is that?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh this, I don't know actually, it came from the postal office to me from my dad." She replied. "But I'll open it later" she smiled.

"Well then, you must be hungry let's all eat" said Ukyo. Everyone clapped their hands as they all said: "ITADAKIMASU"

**AFTER DINNER **

Ema's Room

"So this is from Rintaro?" asked Juli. Ema smiled as she replied, "Yes"

As she started removing the gift wrapper, a letter popped out, gently she unfolded it as she and Juli read the letter:

_My dearest daughter Ema,_

_The gift inside this was chosen by your mother and I. Along with a few extras too, we would like_ _to see you happy and smiling even if we're not there. Please continue being on good terms with your brothers. I know that your birthday is fast approaching which is why as early as now I would like to give you an advanced birthday gift to show how proud of a father I am. Even though we may not be related by blood, you will always be my beloved daughter. Happy Birthday and be happy!_

_Love,_

_Father _

With tears in her eyes, Ema smiled as she hugged the letter tightly and let her tears fall. "Thank you father," she mumbled.

What she found inside the box was a Fujifilm instax mini with extra film boxes beside it. Surprised she went and tried a few pictures.

As she went outside her room she happened to see Tsubaki and Azusa rehearsing a part of their script.

"Hey, Azusa, Tsubaki" she called out to them. Together the twins turned around and said "Huh? What can we do for you" Azusa asked.

"Uhm it's just that…well, uhm how do I explain it. Can, can I take a picture with you two?" she said while stuttering. Surprised, one of the twins, Azusa asked "what's all this about?"

"Well, my father gave me a gift" she said as she showed to them her present. After a few seconds, Tsubaki replied "Of course, anything for our little sister." Ema smiled as she positioned the camera's lens in front of the three of them.

"Okay, here I go, 1, 2, 3, cheese!" she said as she pressed the button to snap the picture. After, a small film portrait came out of the camera's mouth, much to the twins' surprise; they asked "Woah, so what now?"

"Well, we're supposed to wait for the picture to appear" Ema replied. After a few seconds, they finally saw the picture in the film with a pink and blue border.

"Thanks, guys!"

Tsubaki and Azusa couldn't help but smile, their sister's smile and of course the person they love the most smile was the best thing they had ever seen. Whenever things were always down in the house, she was always there to keep their spirits high.

Azusa smiled "Well, we'd do anything for our beloved sister." He said while looking at Ema, and then he turned to Tsubaki and said, "Right, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki just smiled and nodded.

Their words made Ema blush and she just couldn't help but smile at how kind her brothers are towards her.

Ema's Room

"Oh Juli, I'm so lucky" she said as she covered her face with the pillow.

"Good grief, Ema sleep already," Juli exhaustingly said.

"Hmmm, okay" she said as she drifted to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

"A new day!" Ema said as she got out of bed and started to dress up when someone knocked on her door.

"_Who could that be?" _ Ema thought as she approached the door. As soon as she opened it…

"_I went to her house that day, I remember debating with myself whether I should go and give it to her myself or I'll just let someone give it to her. I didn't even know at that time why I wanted to give it to her on that day. I just knew I had to give it to her no matter what."_

"Oh Natsume, why are you here?" asked Ema.

Blushing, Natsume said "I-I need to give something to you, it's a new game called Kuro: Reborn. I was wondering if you would want to see it."

"Yes! I mean, I would love it" Ema said happily causing Natsume to smile as he handed the game CD to Ema.

As Ema placed the CD on her table Natsume suddenly spoke, "So uh- d-do you want to, grab some coffee? Maybe?"

Surprised, Ema replied, "Oh, Yeah! Sure! I mean if that's okay with you…"

"Oh yeah, its okay! After all, I am the one inviting you Ema." Natsume replied

"Okay." She said smiling as she prepared her things.

Ema and Natsume were walking in the busy streets of the city as they were on their way to a nearby coffee shop. A lot of people were passing and Ema couldn't really see the way. Afraid she would get lost she suddenly called out Natsume.

"Natsume? Natsume!" she called out, but no one was responding.

Suddenly, she panicked, as she couldn't see Natsume anymore.

But then, all of a sudden someone called out.

"Ema!"

Ema turned to where the direction of the voice was and she found Natsume. As relief filled her, she carefully approached Natsume, making sure to look at him and only him.

"Good grief, I take my eyes off you and you suddenly disappear." Natsume said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Sorry" Ema said giving a dejected look.

"Seriously, don't do that" he said as he reached out his hand to her.

Surprised, Ema stared at his hand, not knowing what to do.

"Eh?"

"Hold my hand, this way you won't get separated from me." Natsume replied, blushing

After realizing what she was to do, Ema suddenly blushed and slowly reached for his hand.

Not wasting a moment Natsume suddenly grabbed Ema's hand and led her all until they reached the coffee shop.

"_I can't believe he said that. Why would he say that? Grabbing my hand all of a sudden. Is something up? I wonder" (Ema)_

"_In that moment, I felt a weird sensation pass through my chest, this never happened before. I was getting shy and nervous every time I am with her._

_But I remember, in that moment, holding her warm hand, feeling her warmth passing through my hand…_

_I couldn't ask for a better moment at that time."_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: What feelings are_

"_I suddenly grabbed her hand, I was surprised with myself. I didn't know why I did that; something inside me just was saying to hold her hand. I don't know why it said it; I don't really hold hands with anyone ever since I was a kid, or even socializing due to my job. This one really all of a sudden just happened."_

_And so, this happened, this awkward moment. _

_But you know…at that time…_

_I kind of liked holding her hand."_

Natsume held Ema's hand as he dragged her inside a coffee shop.

As they sat down, Ema started feeling anxious, she was with Natsume alone in a coffee shop, it kind of felt like a date. Ema was looking at her menu while sometimes taking quick peeks at Natsume and look away whenever he'd catch her looking.

After a few minutes, Natsume broke the ice and spoke, "So, what would you like?" while looking at Ema, waiting for her to reply. Ema, tongue tied, replied, "Oh, I don't really know, there's just so much to choose." Natsume sensed that Ema felt uncomfortable so he just suggested a few drinks known to the place and let her choose.

When they were done with ordering their food and drinks, Natsume spoke,

"So how are things at the house so far?"

Ema replied "It's okay, I mean they are really all nice and even though some don't get to eat with us or spend that much time with us, I'm pretty happy because I get to spend time with most of them." "I see" Natsume replied, relieved and satisfied with her answer.

After a casual conversation, their orders arrived and they started to eat.

"How are the twins?" Natsume then asked while sipping from his coffee. Ema thought for a while and then replied, "They are okay, I mean they've been really nice to me, they play the video games you send with me, so I really appreciate their kindness and care towards me."

Natsume, surprised asked, "They play with you?"

Ema, confused replied "Yes...is there something wrong?"

"No , it's not that, it's just...they're really troublesome and before, i don't even send video games to them, they always sound so busy you know? But somehow, i think with you in their lives, it's changed them."

"Oh I don't think I've made that big of an impact. I think it's more like they're the ones who's changed me and all of you." Ema replied smiling

Natsume was at a loss of words, so he did the best things he thought he could do...ask for the bill.

* * *

><p>Natsume and Ema finished their drinks and headed outside where the beautiful sun was showing and everyone was out.<p>

"So, why do you think we changed you?" Natsume asked Ema again as they stopped by a beautiful park and walked around.

"Well, you see, I'm only child. I've never really had siblings and I lived with someone who's not even my biological father. Until the day when my "dad" said he was getting married. Of course my initial reaction was really shocked, but as soon as he said I would have siblings...well...my happiness just burst." She said while shyly hiding her smile and blush.

"Oh, so that's why you looked so enthusiastic during the wedding." Natsume mumbled

"Huh?" Ema replied

"Oh you know that's what people told me and i just thought well-" He said panicking while scratching his head and hiding his face.

Ema just smiled

"So why don't you live with your real parents?" Natsume abruptly asked

"Huh? Oh because...come with me" She quietly said as she grabbed Natsume's hand

Natsume was surprised as they arrived at a floral garden.

"Ema, what's this?" he asked, but Ema just ignored him as she continued to drag him while she picked up flowers.

"Aww Natsume look!" Ema said as she placed a flower crown on top of Natsume's head.

Natsume just blushed as his hand was still continuing to be dragged by his _imouto_.

They finally arrived at their destination

"Ema..why are we in a..." Natsume suddenly asked as he was shocked to be at a cemetery

"Natsume, meet my parents!" Ema said as she showed her parents' grave while smiling

She slowly crouched and greeted her parents

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!, I missed you guys" she quietly said as she smiled

"Natsume's here. He's my new brother. I wish I brought the others, i have a total of 13 brothers! I've been so happy! I hope you look over them as well as me. They're now my new family."

Natsume slowly clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Nice to meet you Ema's parents. I promise to take good care of her."

Ema smiled as Natsume said that.

After what seemed like awhile, Ema said "I miss them, I wish they could've met you...I don't even know them. They died after I was born." as she smiled back at Natsume "I really wish i could've met them, Natsume-kun."

_"Why is she trying to act so strong? This girl, she's still young yet she's been so alone her whole life. Her parents died without her even getting to know them and she doesn't have any other sibling to support her. So why can she still smile after everything that's happened to her? Don't smile, if you want to cry, cry. If you're not happy, tell us. Don't force yourself too much, it's not normal to keep it all in."_

Natsume removed the flower crown Ema gave him and put it on top of her head.

"Huh? Natsume-kun?"

"Don't try to act strong." He replied

"I don't understand Natsume ku-"

But out of nowhere, Natsume suddenly grabbed Ema's arms and embraced her so tight.

"Don't force yourself, Ema. You don't need to act so strong okay? If you want to cry,cry. If you miss them, say that you do. There are people who love you dearly, so always lean on them."

Ema suddenly showed a sad smile as she was being embraced.

"I do."

Natsume was surprised. "Ema?"

"I do. I do miss them. I never even saw them." she said as her voice started cracking and she cried all she could on his shoulder.

Natsume patted her back and hugged her even tighter.

* * *

><p>After going to the cemetery, Natsume brought Ema back to the Sunrise Residence just as the sun was setting.<p>

As Ema was about to go inside, she went back to Natsume and surprisingly embraced him

"Thank you, Natsume."

"No, thank you." as he hugged back.

Before going inside, she turned around and smiled at him and finally entered her home.

_"Ema had such a beautiful smile as she entered Sunrise. I wish she would always have that smile. I always wished for her happiness...even until now. I know that deep inside my old self, a part of me wished that she would always lean on me. But i just didn't know that there would always be a consequence in doing that."_

To be continued...

(Author's note: Oh god it's been awhile guys! Thank you for bearing with me. It's been rough on me these past months. Thank you for the reviews i feel very motivated every time i read those. Please continue to support SOWK okay? _suki-desu!~_)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The First Love of Natsume Asahina_

_I need to know what is this warmth that I feel inside me. I feel like once I know something will start. Something I have never experienced before._

Natsume woke up in the morning feeling conflicted. He couldn't shake off the feeling he had the time he was with Ema. She's his little sister but he doesn't feel like that's the case. He had so many questions that he wanted to know what the answer was.

_She's my precious sister, yet she makes me feel a lot more than I ever did before._

Wanting to shake off his feelings, Natsume went to work.

"Natsume-chan!" Mimi, his coworker called him over.

"What is it Mimi?" he asked.

"Is it okay if you check the bugs I fixed for Kuro: Reborn?" she asked while blushing and giving the game disk to him.

"Oh su-" but he before he finished his sentence, Mimi ran away, still blushing.

"What's with her?" Natsume wondered as he looked back at the disk.

As he went back to work, his cellphone buzzed. He checked it and saw a text message from Azusa.

_To: Natsume_

_Fr: Azusa_

_Natsume! Can you please pick up something before you go home? I'm really sorry something came up and I won't be able to get it. It's super duper important! It's a package waiting at the post office. Just tell them my name. __J thank you!_

* * *

><p>"That lazy bastard." Natsume mumbled as he gave an annoyed expression.<p>

~AFTER HOURS OF WORK~

Natsume drived to the post office and was surprised to see Yuusuke and Ema together there. He parked his car and went off to enter the post office.

"Yuusuke! Ema!" he shouted their names to call their attention.

"Natsu-nii?" Yuusuke said as he wondered why his older brother was at the post office.

"Yuusuke, Ema, why are you guys here?" Natsume asked the two.

"We were requested by Tsubaki-nii to get something in the package for him and Azusa. What about you?" Yuusuke explained.

"Same thing. But it was requested by Azusa." Natsume replied.

"Oh." The two replied at the same time.

"Well, since we're here now, let's just all get it." Ema spoke.

"Okay, let me offer you guys a ride home and let's find out what's inside the box once those twins get home." Natsume replied.

* * *

><p>As soon as the three arrived home, the twins were already there.<p>

"Hey guys, thanks for picking up our package." They in unison said.

Natsume, annoyed, replied "Azusa why didn't you tell me that these two were also given instructions to get this?"

"I didn't know sorry ahah." Azusa replied while smiling.

"What's inside anyway?" Yuusuke replied.

"Oh..it's a secret." Tsubaki replied

"We'll let you know after the game we're voicing becomes a success." Azusa added.

"Ugh, fine." Yuusuke said. "I'll go ahead." He added as he went up to his room.

"What's with Yuusuke, I wonder?" Ema wondered

"Beats me." Tsubaki replied

There was an awkward silence…

"Oh that reminds me, Ema, do you want to try out the update for Kuro: Reborn?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, sure!" Ema replied as they both went upstairs to check it out.

"Our brother is sly as ever. Isn't he?" Tsubaki commented and the twins laughed at his remark while staying at the living room.

* * *

><p>While Ema was playing the game and Natsume watching her play, he asked "Hey Ema…"<p>

"Yes?" she asked while still looking at the screen.

"Where's your pet?" he asked while pointing at the shoulder.

"Oh, Juli? He's with Louis strolling around the park." She replied

"Huh? That's unusal." Natsume commented.

"Hey." He again asked Ema a question.

"What is it now?" she replied while still in concentration.

"Are you alright these days?" he asked.

This surprised Ema. She paused the game, removed her headset and looked at Natsume. "Yes, I am, thank you. But more importantly, are you okay?" she asked him.

Surprised at his question returned to him he replied with a nod.

"We're both okay. Are you sure?" she reassured.

"Yeah…yeah I am okay." Natsume replied.

"Natsume-kun, if you have problems, don't be scared to confide in us okay? We're family anyways."

He covered his face and took a breath.

"Wait, I do have problem." He said

"What is it?" Ema asked as her expression turned serious.

"Well, lately, I've been feeling something. It's not just any other feeling…"

"I think…."

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

Ema blushed and she replied

"Oh."

_"That was the answer. This girl, I didn't see her as my little sister anymore. She was a woman, and she pulled me. I didn't think much before because we weren't even blood related. But I guess there was more to that. It wasn't easy after."_

To be continued...

**A/N: Oh my God guys hello! I hope you're still reading SOWK! I'm sorry if it took me a millennium to update. I was busy with school : I'm really sorry! And if this is crappy I am also sorry, I did this during the blazing heat. I hope you guys review okay? I love you all! You guys are my inspiration to write more chapters! I look forward to your reviews 3 _Suki-desu minna-san!_**


End file.
